Page 19
Digitization #Accusations of cover-ups -- Another mention of Somnolent Ile #Somnolent Ile ##Cote d'Azur resort ##Previous french prez + Zuganov crime family -- 3bil cred ##Brokered by high banks -- incl. Beth DuClare (never proven) ##"Bilderberg" plot (WWII secret society) #Porte de l'Enfer -- criminals and students #MJ12 = EU? -- Unify Europe into 1 country #Killphrases -- THRONE/6G -- God clearance? UNATCO didn't trust aug agents. ##Laputan Machine #Carter was removed -- "questionable loyalty" ##Gary Savage -- X-51 ##"Savage is right; it's time to do something about Area 51" #MJ12 -- safety through employment #Kid helped kill an old man #"You are a father first! How can you let politics --" "I'' am a ''Frenchman.'''" Analysis #Qui accusils qui? #Mentioned before, see earlier pages for proper analysis #"Gates of Hell" -- fitting name for a nightclub that serves as a hive of scum and villainy. #Kristi, a girl you meet on the streets, has her own opinions of the EU. Despite the potential for collapse seen with today's political and economic strife, the EU has pulled itself together and remains unified. Cultural unification, which Kristi appears to oppose ("plotting and scheming of corporations to make Europe into one big country with no separate languages, cultures, or tastes."), is an issue of today's EU as well. The progress of the unity, however, appears rather slow. #Jaime Reyes has the equivalent of God Clearance; he knows Gunther's killphrase. 400mA is easily enough to overwhelm the human brain -- the body itself can only take around an amp before it shuts down. "UNATCO never trusted its augmented agents" makes it clear that the civil struggles and gains made by the mech-augs since the 2020's and Human Revolution haven't taken hold of the public consciousness. And this is unsurprising -- the issue of race and even class are superficial, with minimal anatomical differences between people. But to change people's physiology on such a widespread scale is a shock to the public consciousness and human culture. It's only natural that it would take decades for mechs to gain acceptance, and even then a very tentative one. ##Laputan Machine is a reference to Gunther's constant need for upgrades (such as a "skul-gun"); Laputan is a synonym for obsolete. I'm made to wonder if killphrases are changeable in any way or if they're hard-coded. Did the creators of Gunther and Navarre know their predispositions and personalities well enough to predict their fears and use them as killphrases? Likely just a developer choice though. #Carter flees to X-51 after a brief vacation -- probably clearing his name through one of his myriad intelligence contacts. ##Carter mentioned X-51 to Jaime before he left and that it was "time to do something about "Area 51" -- Jaime doesn't know how Carter knows Savage, and the relationship isn't detailed in the game. #Heart-rending scene here. The father starts making a comment about "any organization with anonymous leadership", but gets cut off. His wife, Agathe, seems to think that they might control Europe for decades to come. His father would rather he die with everyone else. This appears to be an open war between the MJ12 and the EU -- being fought both behind closed doors and on the streets. If this is true, the world is in far worse shape than expected. #The kid helped murder the owner of a journal or newspaper in Paris. The MJ12 are using the French youth much as Hitler did -- sabotage of opposition and propaganda spread through the parents. #Great quote that embodies much of the national pride found in France. Page 20 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages